


Captured

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: Wonwoo met Mingyu through the lens of the camera. He captured the most beautiful man he ever laid his eyes on.Behind the goofy smile hides a man waiting to capture his prey. Will Wonwoo fall for his trap? Or will he fall for him instead?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a multi chapter. Slow updates....

Mingyu is busy working his ass off in the studio. He's working as a brand ambassador in one the most coveted clothing company.

"You're looking great today Mingyu. Just move freely, I'll be sure to get your good sides," the photographer told him.

A little smirk made it's way up to his lips. _This man really thinks I have a bad side? I can look good on any angle. Psh,_ Mingyu thought.

After the photo shoot ended, he made sure to take part in monitoring his shots. He’s known to be quite a perfectionist in his line of work. That’s because he also takes photos himself so he knows what’s good or not.

It’s been a long day and he’s been dying to take a rest. He did this shoot right after he landed from Paris. He took part in Paris Fashion Week. Despite the busy schedule he had, he made sure to visit some art museums and walk around some places to take photos.

He’s into landscape photography for quite long now. It started as a hobby one time when he got bored waiting for New York Fashion Week to start. He accidentally entered a film camera shop and that’s where it started.

On the other side of the world, Wonwoo is invited to do a prenup. Wonwoo has been working around the world to take portrait photos. He works with individuals and even large companies. However, he enjoys it more when he takes photos of couples.

Today, he's taking photos of a lovely couple. They look so in love. Wonwoo suddenly felt lonely, thinking when he can ever find someone who'll look at him with so much love. He smiled at the two behind the lens.

"Cheol, stop cringing. I'm trying here," Jeonghan said while giggling.

Wonwoo smiled at how the couple seem so comfortable with each other. This is the satisfaction he gets when he see how happy his clients are. You can just see the sparkle on their eyes. You can tell how in love they are by their simple glances.

Another day went by, Wonwoo walked back to his hotel. He just went around the city. Looking for inspiration on his next project. He’s planning to do a concept photoshoot he can use for his next exhibit. It has been a year since the last time he had one.

Lying on his bed, he's scrolling through instagram. One photo caught his eyes.

He gulped looking at the man's exposed neck and a teaser of his chest. "He'll make a good model for my next concept photo."

Since Wonwoo know someone from the model's company, he tried reaching out his friend, Minghao. His friend is one of the top photographers known as The8. He's also a model from the same company as Mingyu's.

"Wonwoo hyung, you called for me?" Minghao answered his call immediately.

"Hao~ someone caught my eyes. I think he'll fit my next concept photoshoot."

"Do I know this guy?"

"He's from the same company as yours. Does Kim Mingyu rings a bell?"

"Pfft! That giant? What concept are you pushing for?"

"I'm thinking of doing a God's gift to women kind of thing?"

"Oh! I know why you're thinking that way. Mingyu can really pull that off. I'll let you know once I get to talk to him."

"Thanks Hao, I owe you this one."


	2. Chapter 2

A small smile played on Wonwoo's lips as he finished watching a video of Mingyu's interview. The man radiates sunshine. He looks like a giant puppy with that big smile.

_Is he single, though?_ Wonwoo thought. _What's his ideal girl? What catches his attention?_

It's been a week since he called Minghao. He's patiently waiting for his response. He just saw the magazine where they're featured. The man he had his eyes on can also pull off a cute boy look. He's a man of versatility, quite interesting.

He remembered his ex boyfriend Junhui. That man is also versatile in many ways. He adored him so much but their indifferences got in the way.

Before they hurt each other more, they both decided to end it in a good note. They're still in touch most of the time.

"I wonder what I'll do today. Being stuck here in my pad is not helping. I need a distraction," Wonwoo said.

He got startled when his phone rang. It's close to his ears and he was lost in thoughts.

"Hello Hao~ are you doing?" Wonwoo joked as he answered it.

"Hyung, that's too old!" Minghao chuckled on the other line. "Anyway, I got to talk with Gyu and showed him some of your shots."

"What did he say?" Wonwoo eagerly asked.

"He asked for your number. He'll contact you as soon as he's available."

"Soon enough, I hope."

"Oh, he will Hyung. For sure."

You can hear the enthusiasm in Minghao's voice.

"I have to go hyung, talk to you soon."

"Thanks Hao~ I'll treat you to your favorite Chinese restaurant on your next visit here."

Wonwoo is currently on a roll. Threading through colors to look for the palette he'll use on his photoshoot with Mingyu.

The man hasn't contacted him yet. However, it won’t stop him from getting excited. And look where he is right now, prepping for it so he have a lot of time if there are changes that needs to be made.

He has a habit of turning off his phone when working. It's already 10PM as he opened it again. One notification caught his eyes. And it was from three hours ago.

_Fuck, I’m doomed_. Seem like he got a bad first impression.

He read the messages he received from Mingyu.

**This is Kim Mingyu. I heard you want me to model for your next concept photo?**

**Is the concept already laid out? I want to give out my ideas to make it better.**

**Are you the kind of person who is not open to this?**

**Why are you not responding? Did Minghao just pranked me?**

**You know what? I don't care, you do you.**

**Just so you know, I liked your photos. But I guess the beauty of it doesn't reflect your personality.**

Wonwoo typed frantically to reply to his messages. As much as he wants to call him to explain, he doesn't think it's appropriate.

**Good evening Mr. Kim, I'm really sorry I replied late. I was working and I have my phone turned off. I know it sound like an excuse but that's what happened. I'm more than open for ideas you'll contribute. I was actually working on the color palette for the photoshoot. I can show it to you if you like. Does it sound pushy? I'm sorry but when are you available?**

**Sent**. Wonwoo read his reply and he's appalled. He sounded so desperate and unprofessional. As he was thinking to write another message, his phone rang.

He was anxious so instead of accepting the call, he accidentally declined it.

"As if I haven't gave him a bad impression, and now this," Wonwoo said as he hit his head.

A beep stopped him from hitting his head. His hands were shaking as he opened another message from Mingyu.

**Are you playing with me, Mr. Jeon? I don't get you. You explained your side but don't wish to talk? This got me thinking you're insincere.**

**I apologize Mr. Kim, I accidentally tapped the wrong button. Is it okay if I'll call you now?,** he replied.

**I'd rather meet you in person now Mr. Jeon. Maybe you can redeem yourself once I see the sincerity in your eyes.**

Wonwoo sighed in relief as he read Mingyu's reply.

_Now, where do I bring him? What's a good place for the famous Kim Mingyu? Does he like pasta? Steak? or maybe pizza?_

Before he gets lost in his thoughts, another messaged arrived.

**Let's meet in my place Mr. Jeon. I'll cook for you.**

Wonwoo downed the glass of water as he read the last message.

"Did he really just invited me to his place? For our first meeting?"

Sleep hasn't visited Wonwoo yet. The invitation has been bugging his mind for hours now. He knows there is no bad intentions behind it. However, he just can't seem to be at ease.

With the exchange he had with Mingyu earlier, there's no doubt he'll feel uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came without a blink of sleep. His phone is ringing for awhile now. His bestfriend Hoshi is quite insistent in talking to him. Probably to show off his new boyfriend.

He's happy for him, he deserves all the love in the world. He just hopes Jihoon will treat him right.

The two met during a sports fest. And they instantly hit it off.

Wonwoo has been a firm believer of getting to know someone longer before committing.

But as he sees it, it seem his bestfriend is much happier now. And that calms him down.

He answered the video call and saw them huddled up together and having fun.

"What took you so long to answer? Are you with someone?" Hoshi asked.

"As if I have someone right now." Wonwoo answered as he fix his hair while trying to sit up.

"You look tired. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, just work stuff." Wonwoo answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, now you lie to me. I know that gesture." Hoshi replied, his eyes turning into a slit as he size him up.

Wonwoo made face because he got caught.

He heard the couple giggling, as if they're on their own bubble and he just rolled his eyes at the sight. _The audacity._

"Wonwoo, I'll be on tour with Ji. So I won't see you for a month. Is that okay?"

Wonwoo remembered how his bff's life changed over a month. Jihoon is a known producer, and Hoshi has been dreaming to become a singer or a performer.

With the new chapter on his life, they became a duo. The "Two Captains" is now popular globally. Countless magazines want to cover their love story.

Eventhough his bestfriend got busy with his lovelife, Wonwoo never felt that he's left alone. He gets update from him almost everyday.

"That's okay with me. I'll be busy with photoshoots too. I have a prepared a new concept shoot."

"Well then, please remember to eat on time. Health first before work. I'll miss you."

He rolled his eyes as he ended the call. He just showed you his horangi pose.

Their relationship was spontaneous but he hopes his bestfriend end up with him. The happiness he sees in Soonyoung right now is really different. They'll grow more together and it warms his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days later, Wonwoo is standing infront of Mingyu's door. Still contemplating if he'll ring the doorbell or back out.

_Is he making the right decision to meet him here?_ He's not quite sociable. So meeting in a secluded place made him anxious.

Before he can turn around, the door opened. He saw a serious faced Mingyu looking his way.

"How long are you planning to stand and stare at my door?" Mingyu said as he pulled Wonwoo inside.

Wonwoo went with the flow and let him drag him somewhere.

They reached the kitchen, Mingyu let him sit on one of the stools on the kitchen counter.

He watched Mingyu wore his apron, and started prepping the ingredients for the dish he'll cook.

"Mr. Kim, we're not properly introduced yet. I'm Jeon Wonwoo."

"Trust me, I already know you." Mingyu answered with a wink.

Wonwoo want to wipe off the smug look on Mingyu's face but he doesn't have time for that. Not when his hands are shaking from the cold.

Mingyu noticed it and went to adjust the room's temperature.

Wonwoo felt butterflies as he watch Mingyu doing that for him.

_Seriously Wonwoo, just because of that?,_ he thought.

He finds it weird to actually feel so much attraction to someone he just met.

Remember the “know someone longer before you commit?”

This physical attraction is killing him. He suddenly felt hot as he was observing how Mingyu works with knives. _Is it even normal to feel this way?_

His eyes went to his veiny hands and arms as Mingyu is cutting some onions. He let his eyes travel his whole body.

But as he looked up, Mingyu caught his eyes. “You like what you’re seeing?” A blush creep to his cheeks.

He was biting his lips, and Mingyu laughed at his expression.

He just wants to melt right there and then. Probably disappear and never come back. He has already humiliated himself too much.

But that laugh kind of lifted the mood. This man can surely bright up the whole room with just his smile.

He stayed silent as Mingyu concentrated on his dish. Not even giving him a single look.

He can already smell how delish it's gonna be. _But how does Mingyu smell though?_

Wonwoo shaked his head to dismiss the thought.

He has never been this shallow. Has it been so long since his last did? That he's now lusting for the man infront of him?

He needs to get this off as soon as he can.

Wonwoo busied himself in texting his bff Hoshi. The latter was asking for updates or most likely just want to gossip about the guy Wonwoo is with today.

Wonwoo shared how Mingyu just pulled him inside his apartment and proceeded to cook as if he doesn't exist.

"Hey, I'm just finishing this up. Do you want to take a photo of me after this? You know for test shots?" Mingyu shyly asked.

Wonwoo can't believe he's seeing this. One time he can be so intimidating, then he goes all smiling, and now just a pure fluffy shy puppy.

This piqued Wonwoo's interest more. He wants to know which one is his real persona. More reason to be careful around this man. He doesn't know what he'll do next.

So Wonwoo just nodded his head in agreement to what Mingyu suggested.

He peek on what Mingyu prepared, and the man can surely serve food visuals. He wonders if it'll taste as good as it looks.

He's not really into seafood but he's willing to try it.

Another new discovery for him. At this point he might even do anything to please this man.

"Do you want me to sit or stand?" Mingyu asked as he's getting ready for Wonwoo to take his photos.

"Whichever makes you comfortable Mr. Kim."

"That's too formal. You can just call me Gyu"

"Okay Gyu~ now get ready. 3, 2, 1," and Wonwoo click the camera's shutter button.

Wonwoo smiled as he was looking at the shot he took. The small smile playing in Mingyu's lips is just endearing to him. _Is this whipped culture?_

He shaked his head again, not liking the thoughts forming which is all new to him.

He's waiting for Mingyu, Mingyu excused himself after the shot. He said he's gonna get something from his room.

This got Wonwoo agitated. He doesn't know what it will be.

Mingyu came out with a microphone in hand, "Won, do you want to do ASMR? it's okay to call you Won, right?"

"You can call me Won, Gyu. But why are we doing ASMR? Kindly fill me in," he asked as he awkwardly smiled.

"I just want to test this out. I got this from a friend abroad who does ASMR mukbang. It's quite interesting."

"Let's try it then," Wonwoo said a little bit excited now.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a week since he went to Mingyu’s apartment. Right after that, he didn’t hear anything from him. And since he’s not the type to pursue someone, he just lets him be.

He still has time to look for someone else to model for him. So what he’s doing right now is actually posting a for hire ad on his social media account. With the large following and model friend connections he has, he’ll hire someone in no time.

Mingyu on the other hand was busy developing his films. These were the shots he took in Paris last month. It took days for him to develop all of them. Satisfied with his work, he went to his other room.

He breathed in the scent of leather as he looked around his collection. There are different array of handcuffs, bed restraints, floggers, nipple clamps, and ball gags. This is his secret lifestyle. Only a few people around him knows and they signed an NDA. Mainly because he has a reputation to uphold. If not for that, he’ll be open about it.

This is not his main house though, this apartment is where he brings his prey. So technically, he wants to try this with Wonwoo. The moment he saw him when he was stalking his social media account, he’s been lusting over him. His whole personality screams submissive. He can’t wait to have him begging on his knees.

He fished out his phone from his pocket to contact Wonwoo, but the notification from Wonwoo’s instagram post caught his attention. _Looking for a male model? Did he forgot about me?_ Mingyu thought with his eyebrow raised. This irritated him and with his jaw clench, he called Wonwoo.

Lost in thoughts, Wonwoo got startled when his phone ring. Without looking who called, he answered the phone.

“Hello.” Wonwoo answered. He’s busy typing his proposal for a wedding photoshoot. He has his phone in between his ear and shoulder.

“When are we doing the photoshoot?” Mingyu asked in a clipped voice.

This made Wonwoo stop typing and he sat up straight. The authority dripping in Mingyu’s voice has him on edge.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you no longer want to do it?” Wonwoo answered with hesitation.

“And what made you think that?”

“You never contacted me after I went to your place so I assumed you don’t want to work with me. Which is fine because I know how hectic your schedule is. Minghao told me you have tons of scheduled photoshoot for the rest of the year. And I don’t want to get in the way. This is my exhibit so I’ll find a way to get this done.” Wonwoo rambled.

“Did I say no? I didn’t, right? So I’m still up for it. On one condition though, in which we need to talk about in person.” Mingyu answered, voice now a little bit calm after he listened to you.

With a racing heart, Wonwoo said yes and they set the time and date.


	6. Chapter 6

Mingyu is waiting for Wonwoo on a fancy restaurant. His friend owns the place and he can vouch for their steak and wine. He took a sniff of the wine he’s holding. Lightly tapping his feet as his watch strike 9:01 PM. He’s always on time when he has appointments. He gets annoyed at people who doesn’t arrive on time.

Wonwoo is hesitating if he’ll go. He searched up the place Mingyu told him and found out only the elites usually dine there. He’s used to social gatherings because of work but he still shies away from people out of his league. He would’ve preferred it if Mingyu offered his place again.

Sighing as he looked outside of the cab he’s in, he took in the sight of the skyscraper. He paid the driver his fare, fixing his tie along the way.

“Reservation for Mr. Kim?” Wonwoo hesitantly ask the hostess.

“Mr. Jeon? This way, sir.” The hostess guide him to the elevator.

“Mr. Kim is waiting at the rooftop. Another hostess will guide you once you reach the top.” The hostess said while smiling.

Wonwoo nodded with a small smile. He could’ve been more cheerful but with the jitters he feels right now, all he wants to do is to get this over with.

Mingyu is on his second glass of wine. Aside from his foot tapping the floor, his other hand has been tapping the table for the past five minutes. Wonwoo has been running late for exactly ten minutes now. The hostess has already informed him that the older is already on his way. Unconsciously, he fixed his tie and posture.

“Sorry I’m late. The traffic outside is heavy, rush hour.” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu didn’t respond as he assisted Wonwoo to sit on his chair. The older felt lost when Mingyu did that. A lot of things has been running on his mind already following the last talk they had over the phone.

What could have been so important of a condition that it needs to be said in person. He really wants to hire Mingyu but if it is out of his reach, he might just consider getting someone else. Actually a male model has already sent him a message responding to his post.

The tension is so thick while they wait for their food to be served. None of them is talking. So Wonwoo busied his eyes looking around the interior of the place. They’re on the building’s rooftop and he’s in awe on how great it looks. And according to his research this is the most expensive fine dining on this building. And with the menu earlier, he can tell it really is because you can’t see the prices. He hopes it won’t dry down his credit card.

The city lights below them shines like stars. Though, it’s quite cold for him since they’re out in the open. Even if he’s on his tuxedo, the cold wind seeps in. He rubbed his palms together.

“Are you cold?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo was taken aback because he can hear the warmth on the younger’s voice.

“I’m good”

“You’ll feel warmer later once our food is served. I ordered soup for you.”

_Oh damn!_ He doesn’t want to max out his credit card just for one meal.

Mingyu might have noticed his expression because the younger let out an amused laugh.

Wonwoo looked up, puzzled.

“You can’t dine here if you’re not a member, Wonwoo, everything is taken care of.”

“Oh” was the only answer Wonwoo mustered.

Their food arrived and they silently eat. Wonwoo mostly eating the soup, and when Mingyu noticed it, he asked for his plate of steak. Wonwoo was left agape when Mingyu started to slice the steak for him into bite sizes.

“You don’t have to do that for me” Wonwoo said to stop Mingyu from doing this little things he finds so endearing.

“Just eat your soup, then have this after.” Mingyu answered nonchalantly. Not noticing the tinge of color it left on Wonwoo’s cheeks.

After having their delectable dessert which was called Frrrozen Haute Chocolate, both wiped their mouth with a napkin.

Wonwoo caught the sudden change on Mingyu’s eyes. He looks serious and more business-like, making Wonwoo nervous.

Mingyu handed the older a folder. Wonwoo is confused but receive it anyway. His forehead creased as he was reading what’s written on the paper.

“A nondisclosure agreement?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes, what I’m about to ask from you will require an NDA.”

“I don’t know Mr. Kim, isn’t this too much?”

“I’m protecting myself here Mr. Jeon. It’s not too much. You can still back out even after you sign the NDA. This is just to make sure you won’t let out a word of the condition I’m asking.”

“Okay” Wonwoo answered hesitantly but signed the papers anyway. He still have a choice to back down if the condition is not to his liking.

Another folder is handed out to him. And his eyes might’ve popped out from his sockets if not for his glasses. The document contains an indecent proposal from Mingyu. He wants him to become his sub in exchange of modelling for his exhibit.

His mouth went dry as he read continuously. Tilting his head on the terms he doesn’t understand or new to him. He feels his face getting hot as he blushes furiously. _How condescending_ , Wonwoo can’t help but think after reading the proposal.

He quickly grabbed the glass of water and drink it in a hurry. Spilling some on his white button-down shirt. Making it sheer, exposing his skin. And when Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, the younger is clenching his jaw while his pupils were dilated.

“Sorry Mr. Kim but I don’t think I can do this. Thank you for tonight.” Wonwoo said as he’s preparing to leave.

Mingyu was quick to grab his wrist. “Why don’t we try it for once Mr. Jeon, then you decide after?”

Chin up, Wonwoo answered, “If you think I’m attracted to you because I asked you to become my model, you’re wrong. This is pure business Mr. Kim. And I won’t go to that extent just to hire someone.”

“This is pure business for me too, Mr. Jeon. I don’t do relationships. That's pure bullshit and I don’t need that in my life.” Mingyu answered without a hint of backing down but eventually let go of Wonwoo’s wrist.

“If you still want to push through, you have my number Mr. Jeon. Contact me anytime. Have a good night. A chauffeur will take you home.”

“No, thank you, I went here on my own, I’ll leave on my own too.” Wonwoo answered chest out.

Mingyu just raised his eyebrows at the boldness of Wonwoo’s actions. _Feisty_. His eyes followed the older walking to the elevator. _You’ll come back to me Mr. Jeon. You won’t be able to hire someone. Not on my watch._


	7. Chapter 7

Wonwoo is still fuming when he reached his apartment. He can’t believe Mingyu has the guts to offer him that proposal.

_Does Minghao know his friend has that kind of lifestyle?_

He wanted to ask but then he remembered he signed an NDA. _So that’s what it is for_. Just thinking of it made him feel dirty. Yes he has sexual experiences but it still got him flustered.

He prepared to go to bed after thinking of alternatives since he can’t hire Mingyu. Maybe he’ll respond to the model who messaged him.

Sighing, he turned off the bedside lamp, and closed his eyes to sleep.

Mingyu can’t stop thinking of Wonwoo’s skin when he spilled the water earlier. The expression he has when he offered him one night. _Cute_. He shake his head to get rid of the thought.

He got it all planned anyway. He already saw it coming. Everything is under control, he made sure to use his connections in the modelling industry. If Wonwoo decides to hire a model, he won’t get any. He smirked just thinking how Wonwoo’s face will look like, annoyed at the situation he’ll be in. _He could’ve just said yes instead of saying no. I left him with no choice, he can only have me._

He went home with a triumphant smile. _I always win in life_.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo can’t help but pull his hair out of frustration. It’s already been a month since he’s trying to find a model. The one who sent him a message responded that he has other works and won’t be available until the next year.

He has set a deadline of his own and he hates to think he won’t be able to achieve it. Minghao offered him help but he declined. He knows how busy his friend is and he doesn’t want to burden him. So he’s here now, stressed and about to lose his mind over this.

He’s been staring at his phone for minutes now. Scrolling mindlessly on his contacts to check who has a potential to become his model. He stopped when he saw Mr. Kim’s phone number. _No! You ain’t falling for his trap Wonwoo. You still have time to look for someone_. He kept on chanting inside his head. Knowing Mingyu’s status, he already figured out he has something to do with this. _What a prick_.

Mingyu is currently in New York for a magazine campaign. Since he doesn’t have a schedule today, he went around the bustling city. With a cup of coffee in hand and his camera slung on his neck, he’s ready for the day.

He’s casually walking, taking photos randomly on things he finds interesting. He saw a kitten under a bench, he stopped for a moment to watch it stretch before settling on the pavement. His mind wandered for a moment. The kitten reminds him of one person, and that is Jeon Wonwoo. He doesn’t peg him for someone who resists, but it’s been over a month and he has not heard from him. Which he finds challenging, no one has ever said no to him. It’s not being high and mighty, more like he has irresistible charms. _Oh well, he’ll come around and contact me. Let’s wait for another week._


	9. Chapter 9

Mingyu is sexually frustrated, he didn’t touch anyone after he met Wonwoo. It’s already two months and that hard-headed kitten just won’t back down. _I need to do something about this._

He dialled Minghao’s number, he figures the only way to get to Wonwoo is through his friend. He doesn’t want to show him he has the upper hand by contacting him first. And he never did that. Not now, not ever.

“Hao, dude, how are you doing?” Mingyu said after Minghao picked up his call.

“I’m good Gyu, I have a one week break so I’m painting.”

“Show them to me, I’ll buy some of it.”

Minghao chuckled on the other line, “Sure thing. I’ll DM you once I’ve finish them. By the way, why did you call?”

“I was just bored. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe go around Seoul to take some photos?”

“That’s a good idea. Might as well catch some sunlight.”

The two met up at a café on the next day. They opted to be seated outside to get some sun. Mingyu was showing some of the photos he took when Minghao opened up about visiting a friend’s studio.

“Are you referring to Mr. Jeon?” Mingyu asked.

“Oh right, I have given you his number months ago. Have you two met already?”

Mingyu raised his eyebrow. _So Wonwoo hasn’t mentioned him to his friend? Interesting._

“Yes, we did. I invited him over to my place and cooked form him.”

“Dude, you haven’t done that for me and we’re friends for years now.”

Mingyu laughed as a response. “We can do that next time. Why are you visiting him?”

“That hyung has been quite stressed. Mainly because the exhibit he planned is only a month away. No one is forcing him to have it as soon as possible though. He set his own deadline. And knowing him, he’ll do anything for it to happen. The only problem is he hasn’t found anyone who suit his taste. Except for you, and it didn’t worked out?” Minghao ended hesitantly.

“Well” Mingyu just shrugged. “I’ll come with you, if that’s okay? I don’t have anything else to do today.”

“Sure. Let’s get Chinese takeout before we head over. Wonwoo hyung forgets to eat when he’s busy and stressed out.”


	10. Chapter 10

True enough, Wonwoo looks thinner from the last time he saw him. _This guy needs some food,_ Mingyu thought.

Wonwoo hasn’t noticed them yet. His back is facing them, and there are a lot of papers and magazine cut outs on the table. Minghao gestured for him to stay quiet in which he just nodded. The younger sneaked up on Wonwoo and hugged the older.

“Minghao!” Wonwoo said after it registered to him Hao has arrived.

“I bought you Chinese, Hyung. You have not eaten, right?”

Wonwoo just pouted and nodded in response. Mingyu just smiled on the side watching the exchange. And that’s the exact time Wonwoo turned to look at who Minghao brought. His pout dissolved into a frown and Wonwoo sit up straight.

“You two have met, right? I brought Mingyu here because he said he has nothing to do. Are you still looking for a male model? I can help you right now, I’m on break.” Minghao asked as he laid out the takeout in Wonwoo’s worktable. Pushing the papers on the side.

“Or I can model for you,” Mingyu chimed in.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes after hearing Mingyu.

“That will be a great help Mingyu.” Minghao answered excitedly.

Wonwoo chose to ignore that and answered, “It’s okay Hao. I have contacted Hui and he’s up for it.”

“Wen Junhui? Your ex?”

Mingyu’s ears perked up after hearing that. He walked fast to reach Wonwoo and grabbed his wrist.

“You’re not doing it with your ex!” Minghao and Wonwoo both tensed up after hearing Mingyu’s voice.

“I’ll talk with your friend outside, Hao. Stay here for a minute.” Mingyu said as he dragged Wonwoo by the wrist. The latter’s face unreadable.

Before Minghao can even respond, the door has already closed. He tilted his head in confusion, and settled on the couch while scratching his head.

Once outside, Wonwoo with all his strength pulled his arm from Mingyu’s grasp.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Wonwoo said in an annoyed voice.

“I’m stopping you from making wrong decisions” Mingyu retorted.

“Believe me Mr. Kim, you’re more of a wrong decision than my ex. We’re good friends and we no longer have unsettled feelings.” Wonwoo answered.

“I’m what now?” Mingyu asked, stunned at what Wonwoo said.

“That indecent proposal sealed the deal for me. I shouldn’t have taken interest in making you my model.”

“Was I too fast, kitten?” Mingyu moved closer and cupped Wonwoo’s face. The latter stood frozen at the sudden shift in Mingyu’s voice.

He moved back, forehead creased in confusion. “Mr. Kim, you can’t just do that.”

Mingyu cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I don’t want us fighting.”

Wonwoo nodded in respond, sighing as he tries to calm the butterflies on his stomach from the sudden touch.

“I want to start over, Won. I can model for you, forget about the proposal.”


	11. Chapter 11

At midnight, Wonwoo is still in deep thoughts. Mingyu left after kissing his hand. He was left to explain things to Minghao. The younger didn’t ask him anything when he returned alone. He just found it awkward to act as if nothing happened.

Minghao just dismissed it much to his delight. They spent the rest of the afternoon going through his plans for the exhibit. Minghao is a natural when it comes to aesthetic, having his input helped a lot.

The younger would’ve loved to stay for dinner but he received a call from his agency. He bid goodbye and promised to help on the day of the exhibit.

Mingyu is confusing him so much. He goes from being hard to soft in just a matter of minutes. He’s not sure what his true intentions are. This is why he’s still having second thoughts. He’s being more careful than usual.

Before he can even stop himself, he started typing away on his phone.

**Mr. Kim, I’d just like to clarify that you’re up to be my model without the proposal, correct? I will pay you your modelling rate, it wouldn’t be a problem. If you’re free at lunch, I’d like to formally talk with you about this.**

Wonwoo didn’t intend it to be too much of a business tone but this is about business so he thinks it’s just appropriate.

Mingyu’s face lightened up when Wonwoo’s name showed up on his phone. However it didn’t last long as he read the text message. The older sounded too formal and he hated it. He wants to reply on the same manner but opted to be more casual.

**Sure thing, Won. I’m available for lunch. How about I cook for us? Do you want to eat something in particular?**

With a raised eyebrow, Wonwoo typed his reply.

**I’d prefer for us to meet outside Mr. Kim. How about the new pasta place just around your agency?**

Mingyu pouted at the older’s reply. _Why does he sound serious?_

# No funny business, I swear. I just want to make it up to you by serving you a meal. Please?🥺

_Pft! He even used an emoji?_ Wonwoo is now smiling at the younger’s reply.

**Okay Mingyu, see you later. Good night.**

Mingyu can’t help but pump his fist on the air reading Wonwoo’s reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Mingyu woke up early to get groceries. He checked his pantry last night and there’s basically none he can whipped up with the ingredients he has.

Last time he made burgers. He’s now thinking he can serve pasta. With that in mind he grabbed different kind of pastas, he’ll decide later what to make.

He’s on the wine section of the store, scanning the shelves for good wines. He didn’t notice the man standing beside him, so when he turned around and came face to face with him, he dropped the wine he was holding.

It left him speechless when the man moved closer, not minding the shattered glasses beneath their feet. The man lifted his chin before grabbing his waist to pull him closer.

Mingyu closed his eyes when the older’s lips touched his. He felt hot when the older grabbed his neck to hold him in place. When he started moving his lips along with his, the older bit his lower lip, reminding him who takes control. As a moan escaped his mouth, the older use it as an invitation to enter his tongue. A shiver run down his spine when it touched the roof of his mouth.

“Long time no see, pet.” The older murmured against his lips. Slowly pulling away from him.

Mingyu sighed in satisfaction, eyes lowered, and answered, “It’s nice to see you again, sir.”

The older smirked at his response. Knowing too well his effect on the younger.

“Eyes on me, Mingyu” The older said with a smile. Eyes looking soft now.

“When did you arrive in Seoul, Rowoon?” Mingyu responded, a small smile evident on his lips as well.

“I’ve been here for a week now. I actually saw you enter the premise earlier but you were so focused on getting ingredients and you didn’t notice me tailing you the whole time.”

Mingyu gasped, “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t notice.”

The older playfully bumped his shoulder, “Loosen up, we’re not in the room, I told you it’s okay.”

With Rowoon’s presence, Mingyu forgot about the plans he made with Wonwoo. He ended up going with the older on his penthouse.

And from there, he enjoyed being a sub once again. The feeling of being on the edge as he wait for his master’s command. When he’s kneeling while his hands is cuffed with his feet.

His ears perked up when he heard the whiplash on air. Anticipation growing high as he wait for the leather to touch his skin. He was instead touch with a feather in between his thighs. He squirmed at the contact, the older grabbed his hair to hold him in place.

“Wait, pet. Stop moving or I won’t let you cum.”

Mingyu’s throat went dry. “Please forgive me, sir.”

The older proceeded to stimulate the younger. And every moan that escapes his lips, the hand touching him is replaced with a whip using a flogger. The pain mixed with pleasure is giving him a high.

Mingyu is catching his breath after he had his release. The play time lasted for hours. He feels so beat up but sated. He closed his eyes as he let sleep take over. The older left him naked on the floor.

Wonwoo is walking back and forth. He hasn’t heard from Mingyu, and it’s already three in the afternoon. He tried calling him but the phone rings without an answer. He was ready earlier. A folder on his hand containing the details of the exhibit. He actually waited for an hour outside his apartment but eventually gave up. He’s disappointed but would be willing to hear out the younger’s explanation, if ever he plans to do that. The younger might ditch him anytime which worries him since he doesn’t have a lot of time to spare.

He situated himself on his couch and grabbed the book by the table. Inhaling its scent comforts him, he relaxed after and started reading where he left off. Worries slowly fading as the world of fiction consumed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Mingyu woke up feeling groggy. He look around his surrounding, trying to remember where he is. _Oh, I’m in master’s playroom_. He stand up, picking up his clothes neatly folded on the chair.

He continued dressing up as he made his exit. He made his way to Rowoon’s kitchen, he knows the older stays there most of the time after they play. He spotted him taking out a baking tray, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting through the air.

“You’re awake early, did your wrist bruised up?” The older asked as he saw Mingyu sitting down behind the kitchen counter.

The younger looked down to check both his hands and feet, and true enough, they’re now red. He smiled seeing it, satisfied as he fulfilled his duty as a sub.

He met Rowoon three years ago when he enrolled for culinary arts. He was rebelling from his father back then. He really wanted to become a chef but his old man has other plans laid out for him. All his life he followed his father’s orders diligently and he can’t even give him the freedom to choose his own path. He doesn’t want to take over the business. Seeing people betray their family for money and power was enough for him to stay away from the business scene.

It all started when they bumped to each other on their way to the class. Rowoon is taller than him so he had to look up to take a good look on the older’s face. The sexual tension was evident from the moment their eyes met. On the same day, Rowoon brought him to his penthouse, introduced him to a whole new world of pleasure, BDSM.

He was hesitant at first but he liked the feeling of being bound and gagged. The anticipation of waiting what touches his skin next. The pleasure of begging someone for mercy to let him have his release. The older was gentle with him first but as Mingyu started to get the hang of it, he requested for something more. That’s when they started to collect sex toys. Every time they meet, a new toy is used on him. He enjoyed the floggers the most out of them. The sting he feels when it touches his golden skin, the marks it leaves after makes it more real for him.

It continued for two years, they had to stop though when his father died. He took over the business for a while before he found someone reliable. The company is in good hands right now, though he still makes the big decisions, the man he hired never failed to consult him before doing anything.

He was ready to get back with Rowoon but then the older had to move out of the country. The older loves to travel around, mostly helping out indigenous individuals.

As he slowly moved on from him, that’s when he started becoming a dom. He was never satisfied with anyone dominating him, he only wants Rowoon’s touch. He has a new prey every month, he doesn’t want to make it longer than that. Some of them become clingy and demands more so he disposes them.

“How does pasta sound for dinner?” The older asked.

Something clicked inside Mingyu’s head, _fuck! He was supposed to meet up with Wonwoo. They can meet some other time. Rowoon is more important._

“Is it okay if I cook for you instead? You’ve already baked, and I would love to take some at home.”

“Sure thing, let me just cool this down and you can take over the kitchen.”

The two enjoyed their dinner. They have a lot to catch up to. He told Rowoon about his experiences while he was away. And the older seems to like the idea of it. He even offered to sub for him some other time.

As the night deepens so as their talk. Mingyu wants to open up about his true feelings for Rowoon. He has this unsettled feeling of being rejected if he ‘fess up. So he instead placed his hands under his chin and stared at the older as he told him the place he’s been to. Smiling like a fool whenever Rowoon laughs at his own mishaps.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days after and Wonwoo grow more agitated. He still hasn’t heard from Mingyu. He doesn’t want to impose so he’s giving him the chance to contact him first.

Hours later, Wonwoo can no longer stop himself. He dialled the younger’s number, his foot tapping the floor as he wait for an answer.

“Hello, who is this?”

The coldness dripping from Mingyu’s voice stopped Wonwoo from biting his nails. He does this whenever he is nervous.

“This is Wonwoo.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t look at the caller’s name. Is there anything you need, Mr. Jeon?”

_Now we’re back to Mr. Jeon? Isn’t he the one who insisted to drop the formalities and called him Won?_

“I was wondering if you’re available today? We had an agreement to meet at your place three days ago but I think something was up because I didn’t hear from you?” Wonwoo answered, scratching his head as he feels awkward.

“We can meet up at the café below my apartment. I’ll just text you later after my meeting.”

The call ended after that. Wonwoo is quite disappointed. He was looking forward to try another one of Mingyu’s dish. But on another note, he was relieved. The coldness laced on his voice made him hesitate to meet up. _What change over the course of three days? He sounded excited the last time we texted and even offered to cook for me. This push and pull is confusing the hell out of him._

Afternoon came and Wonwoo is just waiting for a cab to take him to Mingyu’s apartment building. He dressed up casually, even wearing a beanie because he didn’t feel like washing his hair and styling it just for a quick meet up.

When he reached the café, Mingyu is already sitting on the corner, sipping a milkshake. A cookie crumb is on the corner of his lips. Wonwoo can’t help but smile on the scene before him.

Mingyu stood up to greet him, and in exchange Wonwoo rached out his hand to take the crumb off of the younger’s lips. But before his hand reached him, he was shock as Mingyu swatted his hand away.

With an annoyed expression Mingyu asked, “What are you doing?”

“I- there is a crumb on the corner of your lip.” Wonwoo answered with a stutter.

“You could’ve just told me that.”

Wonwoo felt small the way Mingyu is looking at him disgustingly.

“Do you have the contract ready?”

“Y-yes, here it is. You can read the term and agreement and check the compensation before signing.” He handed the folder to the younger.

Mingyu just flipped through the pages, and signed the contract. Wonwoo sighed in relief. He though he already messed it up.

“The shoot will begin next week, correct? I’ll have my manager clear my schedule then. Is there anything else you want to say? If not, I’m afraid I have to go. I still have another meeting after this.”

Before Wonwoo can even utter a word, Mingyu is already standing up.

Mingyu walked out of the café as fast as he can. The older looked so cute in his casual wear and the pink beanie just added more cuteness to it. He felt sorry for swatting his hand away earlier. He did that only because he felt like kissing him then and there.

_Will I ever survive a week of photoshoot with him?,_ Mingyu shake his head to dismiss the thought.

For now, he’ll want to focus on Rowoon. The older is planning to fly out two days from now. He’s planning a grand gesture to confess. But with Wonwoo around, he’s having second thoughts, and he hates being unsure. This is the reason why he stayed away.


	15. Chapter 15

Wonwoo received a call from his bestfriend, Hoshi that he’s back in Seoul. And knowing the latter, he’s already on the way to Wonwoo’s apartment even before informing him.

Hoshi has been his bestfriend since they were young. His family transferred to a different city when he’s just starting grade school. And Hoshi is the son of their neighbour. The hamster looking boy is so hyper every time he sees him play outside. Even before, Wonwoo just loves to hang out with his books. If not, he’s usually playing a game on his Nintendo.

One day, Hoshi’s parents invited them over for lunch. Wonwoo shies away with new people and Hoshi is the exact opposite. He clung to Wonwoo the whole time they were on the Kwon’s residence. And that’s when they started hanging out. Though they have differences, they still stick with each other.

“Wonwoo~” Hoshi shouted as soon as he entered his apartment.

Wonwoo is at the kitchen preparing Hoshi’s favourite, bibimmyeon. Upon hearing his bestfriend’s voice, a warm smile spread on his lips. They haven’t seen each other for months and it’s good to know he’s one of the first people he wants to see as soon as he landed.

“You came alone?” Wonwoo asked. He was expecting Hoshi to bring Jihoon along.

“Yes, Jihoon needs to settle something so he went straight to his studio. While I came here to see my bestfriend~” Hoshi answered and ran to Wonwoo to tackle him to a big hug. Both of them giggled after. Wonwoo is now used to how clingy and touchy Hoshi can be. He just lets him be or he’ll be sulky the whole day.

Hoshi fondly ruffled Wonwoo’s hair. Earning a playful glare from the younger. And to get back, Wonwoo squished his cheeks.

“You’ve gone to a world tour but look at this puffy cheeks. Did you enjoy the food that much?” Wonwoo said as he continue to squish the older’s cheeks.

The older just nodded eagerly. Wonwoo finally let go and pulled him a chair.

“Eat this before it gets cold.” Wonwoo said as he placed a bowl of bibimmyeon with samgyupsal and egg on top.

“Thanks Wons but where’s my kimchi?” The older asked with a raised brow.

“Hold on, let me get that. Sorry I forgot your favourite. I should’ve just served you a plate of kimchi with rice.” Wonwoo answered teasingly.

The older just rolled his eyes but then proceeded to say, “I’d still it eat.”

Their morning is filled with stories. Mostly on how Hoshi tried all sort of food he can while they’re on tour. From time to time, he’d also share about Jihoon and him. Looking at his friend animatedly sharing those stories with him gives Wonwoo a surge of happiness.

“How about you Won? What did you do for the past months? Aside from trying to pursue that model.”

Wonwoo laughed at him. Hoshi surely didn’t forget about Mingyu. He always text Hoshi about everything, aside from that “proposal”. He seldom reply but knowing him, he reads them all.

“It’s good now. We’ll start the photoshoot in two days.”

Hoshi can’t shake off the sadness laced in Wonwoo’s voice.

“What’s wrong? You seem down.” Hoshi asked, facing his bestfriend so he can look him in the eye.

“I don’t know Hoshi, it’s just that Mingyu gives me mixed signals. He goes sweet, and then cold and stoic in no time. He’s confusing the hell out of me.”

“Wait, why are you worried about that? You hired him to be your model. Don’t tell me you like him?”

“Kind of? His sweet gestures pulls me in but then he pushes me out of the blue.”

His friend just listened to him all day. Teasing him from time to time.

“I’ll support you on everything Won, you know that. But please remember to guard your heart. That’s what you told me too before, remember? You’ve always been there for me, as I am always here for you.”

He can’t help but hug his bestfriend. They’re both feeling so soft today. Maybe it was the months of being away, or they didn’t just realize they’ve always been that clingy.


	16. Chapter 16

Mingyu is waiting anxiously for Rowoon. He invited the older over to his home. This is him opening up completely to Rowoon. He wants to confess what he feels to settle their status.

He even let his driver fetch Rowoon on his penthouse.

He looked over the table where he spent a lot of time today. He made sure every utensils match each other. He even bought flowers to adorn the table.

The house smells heavenly, he made sure to light up the scented candles he remember Rowoon mentioned he likes. He’s a detail oriented person so he can’t help but check every thing over and over before he settles and get satisfied.

As for their food, he prepared spicy tomato cream pasta. The older always loved spicy foods. He got them Pinot Noir for the wine since it goes well with the pasta he cooked.

He made his way to the table and moved the fork again. Eyeing all the details before he went out to wait for Rowoon’s arrival.

When he saw his car, he stood up, fixing his shirt and smiled excitedly.

Rowoon looks dashing in his button down shirt. The older left a kiss on his cheek.

“Good evening Mingyu.”

“Right back at you, let’s head inside?”

The older just nodded and Mingyu lead him in. He took a deep breath as Rowoon looked around his place.

“Nice home. How long have you been living here?”

“Since birth, but because of work, I mostly just stay on my apartment in the city. Let’s go to the dining room before the pasta gets soggy.”

Mingyu is smiling widely, Rowoon devoured the food with gusto. They’re now enjoying the wine. Rowoon is silent throughout the dinner. Which made Mingyu anxious but decided to shake it off.

“Mingyu, what is all of this for?” The older asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I like you, Rowoon. It’s been years since I’ve like you. I think this is the perfect time to confess before you go back to travelling.”

He noticed how the older’s lips formed into a tight line.

“You’re ruining what we have Mingyu. I don’t do relationships, I thought I made that clear. I cook for you after we play but that’s it. I do that to every one of my subs. You’re not special. Stop this if you want to continue being my sub.” The older said with finality before he stood up and went straight for the door.

Mingyu tried to blink back the tears. He heard the car engine started. He slammed his fist on the table before running to his room.

He spent the rest of the night staring at his ceiling before settling himself into a fetal position. Biting his lips as he try to stop himself from crying and helplessly failed.


	17. Chapter 17

It’s the first day of the photoshoot. Mingyu woke up with a headache. He didn’t get enough sleep and worse, he was crying too. He wants to call it off for today but as a professional, he got up and prepared for the day.

Wonwoo is already in his studio. With the help of his assistants they’re able to create different sets for today’s theme. All that’s left is for Mingyu to show up.

And Mingyu should’ve just bailed instead of coming there irritated. He wasn’t able to get his morning coffee, and while on the way here, he almost got into a traffic accident. Talk about being batshit unlucky. To top it all up, it seem that Wonwoo is starting to get annoyed with his attitude towards work, too.

The older asked for a break. After placing the camera on the table, he made his way out of the studio. Mingyu wanted to apologize so he followed through. He caught up with Wonwoo’s stride. Not watching where the older is going, he caught a whiff of coffee. _Oh, he’s heading to a coffee shop. I might as well get a cup of mine and treat him his._

Mingyu didn’t notice when Wonwoo came into a halt. He bumped on the elder’s back.

“Why are you following me?” Wonwoo asked with a raised brow. Still looking annoyed.

“I also want to get coffee and buy yours?”

“Well then, get me an iced latte. I’ll wait on this table.” Wonwoo answered while tapping the table just outside the café.

Mingyu just nodded eagerly. _Wait ‘til I get you in bed. Surely you won’t order me around after._

Wonwoo look around, smiling softly at the sight of kids playing with cats just across the street.

“You really like cats, hmm?” Mingyu asked as he hand Wonwoo his iced latte.

Wonwoo just hummed in response. Sighing at the taste of iced coffee sliding down his throat.

“Can you tell me what’s bugging you? Or am I prying too much?” The older asked.

“Personal stuff. Sorry I took it out on you and your crew. I know it’s an ass move. I followed you here to say that.” Mingyu answered, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, as long as you promise me you won’t do it again. We want to finish this as soon as possible, right?”

“I do, yes. Thanks for the talk Wons.”

They head back to the site, both feeling better after they talked. The photoshoot resumed on a lighter mood. They didn’t even realize it’s already time to end today’s work.

Mingyu waited for Wonwoo to finish packing his cameras. The older didn’t notice the model is waiting for him. When he swing his backpack to his shoulder, that’s when he noticed Mongyu.

“You’re still here? I thought you went home with your manager?”

“I stayed behind to invite you for dinner. You up for it?”

“You’re in luck, I’m supposed to have dinner with Hoshi but he called earlier to cancel.”

Mingyu’s forehead creased at the mention of another man’s name. _He’s not in a relationship, right?_

Mingyu quickly whipped up a simple dinner. Pasta is always go to dinner for him.

Wonwoo has always been a picky eater and only eats small amount of food. But with Mingyu cooking for him, he even has room for another plate of pasta. It’s that good.

The younger is looking at the photographer enjoying his food. He likes to see him eat and get filled up. He picked up a tissue and leaned in to wipe the corner of Wonwoo’s lips. The close proximity building up the sexual tension.

When Wonwoo looked up to meet Mingyu’s eyes, his eyes wandered all over the model’s face. Stopping at the cute mole on his nose. And without thinking, placed a soft kiss.

Mingyu hiccupped after, his ears now burning red as he shyly looked at the older. Who is now looking so interested on one strip of pasta on his plate as if it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.

“I’ll wash the plates,” Wonwoo said to break the silence. He got up and collected their used ones.

Mingyu is left at the table still unable to speak.

“Where do I place them?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu still mimed, got up his seat and went behind Wonwoo. The older froze at the contact. If anyone sees them now, they look so domestic. Mingyu is placing the plates at the top counter, enclosing Wonwoo infront of him.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened when he felt something behind him. _Is he serious right now?_ Wonwoo thought. If he’s not mistaken, it is Mingyu’s bulge he feels. He feels hot all of a sudden. And as if Mingyu felt it, jumped backwards. Causing for him to trip on his feet.

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh as Mingyu pouts, hands covering his face. The sexual tension dissolved as both of them laughed so hard, Wonwoo can feel tears on his eyes.


End file.
